Contraband detection is an essential element of many security programs. It is imperative that contraband, including narcotics and explosives, be identified and contained before it is trafficked or otherwise used for unlawful purposes such as terrorism. Contraband detection is crucial for homeland security, particularly in the transportation sector. For example, the Transportation Security Administration (TSA) has mandated the use of explosives and narcotics trace detection (ETD) equipment to screen passengers and baggage as part of an approved security program. Contraband detection techniques generally involve sample collection and the subsequent analysis thereof.